The Golden Vault
by CalmMango
Summary: After graduation, Bonnibel's memory vault opens, after being shut for half a decade. With its reawakening, she just happens to be graduating college. Lost problems arise, threatening the life she's tried so hard to build. Only when she's falling apart at the seams, does clarity come. And it comes in the form of a visit from someone forgotten. AU. Two-shot prompt-fic.
1. Part One

**Okeydokey this prompt is for DekkaDemon, and is EXTREMELY amazing. So Dekka: How you come up with this stuff, I don't know. I hope to _glob_ made it as beautiful as it truly is and deserves. Thank _you _for letting me try and put it in writing.**

******To everyone else: check Dekka out if you want for more great stories. Also ****enjoy and tell me what you think. I really do love whatever feedback, let it be fangirl-ish or critical or just your thoughts and whatevs.**

**The second part will be coming out on Frdiay, Saturday or Sunday. Just check in to see, yea?**

**Thanks. :D**

**Now unto the story.**

**~CalmMango**

* * *

Glitter. Gold, so much gold glitter.

Gold shinning, bright as the day and night, whether or not she knew that this gold,

opens the vault, she's had closed for over half a decade.

Confetti, golden confetti. It twirls and dances in the air as the caps fly into the fray, disrupting more of the confetti. In the mass of cheering bodies Bonnibel finds her roommate, engulfing her in a large hug. The girl laughs Korean sayings into her shoulder; they jump in joy.

It's not long before larger arms encircle them all, in a bear hug only one could give. Lady turns to wrap an arm around her boyfriend and give him a kiss. The red-head just watches on with a grin, but her attention is taken when another boy squeezes in through the crowd of black gowns. Blonde hair shakes out many flakes of golden confetti, before moving up to expose blue eyes.

"Princess!" He hugs her tight, swinging her left to right. "We made it! We made it!" Feet lifted off the ground she giggles and gives his head a stiff rub of the knuckles, messing up is already shaggy locks. "Aww!" Instead of pouting as usual at the motion, he only laughs, letting it stay that way.

Maybe it's just the feel of the occasion. It's impossible to feel anything other than overjoyed at this moment.

Him and Jake bump fists, before the other blonde being swept away by his redheaded girlfriend. With couple hugging around her, Bonnibel cheers along with a couple students that she knows, partaking in short elated conversations.

Eventually the group fights their way out, find's their personalized caps in the field, and go out to a bar to celebrate. In the well lit place, many cheers are presented, toasts, and overall radiating happiness. They made it. She made it.

The thought is mind boggling. She _made it_. College is now over. Jake orders another beer after the jokes die down and nudges Finn.

"So what you doin' man? We outta school, the whole world is the playground." He winks, golden ale glinting on his mustache. "What you got in mind?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Man I'm gonna be a police officer! No doubt. Gotta keep the baddies in their place. School was just a fall back."

He flexes and Felicia rolls her eyes. "I'm going to be firefighter." She announces proudly. They all give short whoops in celebration.

Bonnibel motions to the other couple. "What about you Jake and Lady?"

Jake runs a hand through his short, choppy brown locks. "Uh man I'm gonna try out for the Oo brown orchestra. My viola and I are gonna kick some classical butt!" He does a wild fist-pump before sheepishly adding, "And of course if I don't make it or they're just too lame, I'll just be a music teacher. Teach them kiddies some _real_ knowledge."

Lady nudges him in the side. "I'll be just a veterinarian at the animal hospital in Aa. I hear it's the largest in the country, and I've already got a couple higher ups checking me out for the job; Or 나는 행운을 가지고있다 you could say." The known saying makes her giggle and the rest smile.

Alas, its time for Bonnibel, the most expectant of the group. Yet uncertainty plagues her features. She palms the half-full glass before gulping the rest down. "I thought I knew.. but ever since the start of this year, I'm not so sure anymore." The liquid pools in the back of her throat tingling on the way down.

Lady gives a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine Bon. I just know it."

"Yeah!" Finn quips. "Well I bet that you're muse is gonna come from somewhere. Then BLAM you're gonna have it all figured out."

"Yeah.." She smiles bitter sweetly, still staring at the wood of the table. With the high of graduating gone down some, truth seeps into her like an open wound.

_Remember…_ The words twist in her head. This whole year there's been something in the back of her mind she's forgotten.

_You said you wouldn't forget…_

Suddenly noticing how they were all staring, she changes the subject. "Hey uh.. how about the singer singing on stage tonight?" She motions to the stage near the far side, where a band plays a low melody, accompanied by low hums of the main singer.

Oo's always housed local talent, and these look right out of high school, showing real promise. The group listens intently with smiles. Jake adds on a side note, "Damn, they remind me of the Scream Queens."He winks at the rest and they laugh in agreement.

The boy at the drums has inexplicably similar facial hair as the other boy from their years, the guitar player having the other girl's characteristic striped dress, another playing the piano with a particular shaggy head of hair. The instruments shine a bright gold tinge.

"Yeah except for the singer." Felicia adds. "She doesn't look _nothing_ like M-_-_-_" She takes swig of her beer and the rest agree and more laughs. Bonnibel blinks. What?

"Wait what?" She asks. "I didn't hear the last part."

"Oh you know, Mar-"

"Thanks you goodnight!" the band interrupts from the mics, receiving scattered cheers. Soon their equipment is packed it the stage is clean.

Bonnibel offers after another half-hour, "Kay guys, I'm gonna go hit the sack. Let's meet up later this week, yeah?" They come back to life, after brief disappointment, agreeing and patting her on the back. After leaving the golden rays of the bar, her mind still strains, yearns, for the answer plaguing her inner turmoil.

* * *

Days pass. She busies herself with getting a part-time job at the local music store, something calling to her there. A boy with dark locks helps her around the businesses, leaving her with the job of cataloging and ordering albums.

Other than that, nothing makes a notable change. They meet up all the time, almost once a week, to hang. Beach. Park. County Fair.

The cliché' that time flies by literally doesn't happen for Bonnibel. Auto-pilot. Sure, she enjoys the company of family and friends, yet deep, hidden inside her something yearns to let her remember. But she can't.

One day worthy of notice is when a man with dark, short curls and an obnoxious playboy attitude comes in to the store. He flirts with some of the other clerks, but it's really when he picks up a guitar to test it out does that she stops ordering albums.

The short strum ripples throughout the store, the result of a quick sound test. Her hands freeze, heart pounding away inside her chest. Slowly, ever so slowly, shaky eyes drift up to the red bass in his hands. He grins and murmurs to one of the other male attendants to buy it. When it's set upon her register to be checked out, she can't breathe.

Literally.

_She can't breathe._

She excuses herself to the bathroom and splashes water on her face. Looking in the golden tinged mirror, she knows from past knowledge that it's a panic attack. Her breathing hitches, left and right, never slowing. Yet, as she grasps desperately for her heart beating away under her polo, she doesn't know why.

And that alarms her even the more.

When she returns, the bass is gone, the man is gone, and her boss is randomly giving her a couple days off., saying she's working too much and that would be the reason of her brief panic. That's what she's hoping.

It takes three days for her to get off of being on the edge.

* * *

Another time, it's a group hangout going down the pier.

Jake makes a bad joke, prompting him to be barreled with little peanuts packets.

Finn laughs along with Lady, Bonnibel's eye catching a little girl crying near a booth.

They all stop and make their way over to her, Bonnibel taking the lead. She crouches down and takes action first. Something about the girl just breaks her heart.

"Hey why ya crying?"

"I.. can't f-find my mommy" She sniffles, much like a fearful child would. Lady frowns.

"Where did you last see her?"

Big brown eyes look left to right, then pointing shakily at the booth right next to her. "I-I was playing a game an-d... when I turned around she was gone!" Tears rivulet across her cheeks.

"Don't worry we'll find her for you. I'm a hero in training!" Finn declares suddenly, wiping one of the wet streams away. The slightest hint of a smile takes her lips.

Bonnibel stands up, all of them looking around for the woman. Jake lifts the little girl up on his shoulders to see if she can get a better view. Eventually, only a couple minutes later, a voice rings out across the area.

"Chelsey!" Bonnibel looks through the passing strangers, but can't pinpoint the voice. Jake sets her down and she runs into the crowd, meeting up with her mother somewhere inside.

Emerging seconds later is a woman with dark, long and dark hair. It goes to her lowers back, cut in sharp bangs at the front. She gives them all frantic thanks, saying how she thought she was behind her the whole time. Lady elbows Bonnibel, not noticing the girl doesn't respond.

Her eyes train to the hair, something about it making her want to curl up inside. The way is sways s easily, how it seems to shine a bit in the dimming sunlight. Uneasiness.

"Well Mrs. Winston, Bonnibel here was the one to notice your daughter. Without her, we wouldn't have been able to help." Lady comments.

The woman faces her and shakes her hand with a grateful smile, but Bonnibel doesn't respond. She swallows and nods, accepting the thanks and staring with wide eyes. That same feeling wells up deep in her gut, travelling up her throat like words or bile; she can't tell which. When they leave, they all focus on their friend.

"Bon you look so pale! Are you okay?" Felicia asks, looking her up and down.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Don't tell me it was all that cotton candy we made ya eat earlier..."

Her hands shake, so she hides them in her hoodie pockets to avoid suspicion. However, no words can leave her lips. It's too hard to speak and in fear of what may come out, she doesn't. After accepting a complimentary pretzel, she powers through fake smiles and mumbling of "I'm fine" for another half hour before going home.

She goes to sleep with tears on her pillow and not knowing the cause.

* * *

It's almost half a year after that day. Time just speeds by, day by day. Sure they meet up, but time gives scattered intervals, all of the them becoming busier. Still, they don't go a month without seeing each other. Heck, Lady even moves in with Jake.

Finn is accepted into the police academy quick, passing with flying colors.

Lady saves a Bengal tiger from the local zoo from a bad disease. It's only a quick diagnosis that sets more trained doctors to take over, but it's _her diagnosis_ that eventually saves the animal's life.

Jake is accepted into the orchestra, only to turn it down for a job at an elementary school/ tutoring music on the side. The kid's love the crap outta the man, his class always being the highlight of the week.

Even Felicia, with her fire loving self, saves her first life in a hasty fire at the local coffee shop.

Everyone seems to know exactly what to do... except the only most predicted to be assured of herself. All her life, Bonnibel has been the one to know what to do. For example, when Finn fell out of a tree and broke his collar bone, she knew how to deal with the situation and call help properly. When Jake was failing his classes, she tutored him back up.

Heck, the only other time she didn't know what to do was when Mar-

"Bonnibel! Your shifts done." Her manager motioned to her station. She blinks, lost out from her thoughts. Something important... was about to come up, building up the pressure in her chest. She quickly cleans up her mess and leaves, phone ringing halfway on her walk to her apartment. It's Lady.

They talk casually as usual, joking, catching up on things. It's just like usual. At least until she says absently, "You know, Bonnibel I think you should go get an internship maybe. Just get some ideas flowin, y'know?"

She frowns and opens the door to her apartment with the key. "I.. I don't know anymore Lady. I just feel so lost." For the first time, she mentions something plaguing her or almost two years. "For awhile now I've been feeling uneasy. Like I... should be remembering something, but I can't. You know that feeling?"

"Yeah it sucks." The girl listens intently from the other line as she continues.

"Well I've been feeling like that... that dread and anxiety and.. shame for almost two years. It just comes out of nowhere! Panic attacks, the whole ten yards. I don't know why though. I really don't…"

A slow breath is taken from the receiver. "Bon… I don't really know either. You might just have depression; but I'm hoping otherwise. Let's talk more about it tomorrow yeah? Get some coffee and chill; A girl's day out like we used to in high school." After a pause, she adds, "I've missed you."

Bonnibel smiles, shrugging out of her work clothes and into comfier ones. The familiar black shirt rings her a deep feeling of dread. "I've missed you too. Ahh I remember when we'd hang out a TreeTrunks diner all the time afterschool. Those were the times."

A fluffy laugh occurs on the other end. "Aha I remember some of the mishaps though. Gosh, but these were the best."

She blinks as he heart quicken suddenly, out of the blue. Slowly, she asks, "What mishaps?"

Lady goes on, most likely sipping tea from the sound of it. "Oh remember that time when M-_-_- came and popped outta nowhere! It was pretty crazy, but that was one of the best girl days out. We went to the playground and you guys played on the equipment like we were all in elementary school again!"

Bonnibel's no longer thinking, the words striking into her skull, brewing up that sickly familiar feeling. As Lady goes on, chattering happily.

"Haha, I'm gonna miss them. Gosh and you went home with all those scratches and got chewed out by your parents! It was worth it though. Oh-or that time at the ice skating rink? Damn, I never knew that girl could skate like she belonged in the Olympics; I sucked though and kept falling everywhere. M-_-_- was always good at the weirdest things, you'd never think. Right?"

The only thing she registers is the extremely loud ticking of the clock, the sound of her own raged breathing, heart thumping so slow and hard it hurts to breathe. But no worry, soon her breath is gone too. As on cue, when her hands starts to shake, Lady asks, "Wait- Bonnibel are you alright? Have-"

The voice that comes out, the words that come out, aren't her own. They aren't Bonnibel. "I'm fine. I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow; goodnight."

"Oh- okay I'll meet you at the apartment around 11. But-"

Her voice is shut off. The phone drops silently on her couch and Bonnibel pads into her room, tripping and stumbling over her own legs the way there. Once under thick warm covers, her shaking doesn't cease. She doesn't even remember drifting off to sleep. Just staring fearfully at the ceiling one moment, then nothing the next.

Or at least she thinks.

* * *

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? I hope it does.**

**Just in case you never noticed, Felicia is Flame princess.**

**Next and final part will be an emotional roller coaster. And you'll figure out why is this weird stuff happening to Bonnie is going down.**

**Peace, until then.**


	2. Part Two

Her voice is shut off. The phone drops silently on her couch and Bonnibel pads into her room, tripping and stumbling over her own legs the way there. Once under thick warm covers, her shaking doesn't cease. She doesn't even remember drifting off to sleep. Just staring fearfully at the ceiling one moment, then nothing the next.

Or at least she thinks.

* * *

Golden, shining. Rays of the sun bathe her body as her eyes peep open. Up above is the crispest, bluest sky. She sits up in the now tall grass, looking around at her surroundings.

Pendleton high, her old alma mater. Her old high school.

She's dreaming.

She's in the middle of their vast field, right underneath the shade of a familiar tree. She climbs to her feet, spinning in a circle, taking in the whole campus.

It's just like when they attended. Clean white walls, bright red lockers. Slightly worn basket ball courts with nets.

Nostalgia hits her with every sense newly added: the faint sound of chattering in the halls, shoes squeaking on the floors, papers ruffling, lockers clicking shut.

A bitter sweet feeling overcomes her as she finally realizes she's by the tree on the field. _Their _tree. Countless laughs lay here with her friends. After walking in a circle around the circumference, she trails her hand against the soft bark.

They dip in slightly of the uneven valleys of the carved in M. It moves over the mark until her fingertip is numb and her throat is closed shut.

_Why can't you remember?_

_You said you'd never forget… You know why…_

The voice she's heard, the whispers morph into an actual voice she can hear. The second she hears it, her heart drops. After a turn of the head so quick whiplash is a possible difficulty, she sees the form.

Standing in the bland grass up to her knees. In those… Oh those ripped jeans.

Those scruffy converse like they've been through hell and back, still holding up.

A loose grey t-shirt with the non committal 'no smoking' sign in faded red. It even lays just like she used to wear it; a lazy red flannel thrown over, one of the shoulders falling off.

That small worn silver necklace.

Ragged black locks go down to her lower back, close to over passing even that limit.

She's been avoiding that face. But now she has to come to terms with that lopsided grin. Bonnibel chokes on air itself, hand grasping for her painfully throbbing heart. When her eyes meet those same green irises, she loses all composure.

It all comes crashing back, all at once. Smoke, so much smoke.

Bleached floors, white sheets. Squeaky wheels on metal beds.

The tears flowing freely down her cheeks feel like a thousand degrees. Her knees threaten to give out, wobbling dangerously.

One step forward. It's too surreal, but there she is. Another.

One foot in front of the other. It s a tedious task, but soon the gap is closed. That same smile falters at her tears, just… just like it used to. Just-

"Bonnie?" The being breathes.

She hasn't heard that voice in close to six years. She hasn't heard that name in close to six years.

She's forgotten it all, pushed to the vault in her mind, to never be remembered.

Her hand trembles as she reaches out to touch her, afraid to do even that.

"Are.. you…please." The words can't make it out right. But _oh_ when a pale hand reaches up to grasp her wrist, when warmth radiates through her palm, when she _feels_ her skin against hers, her heart can't take it.

She falls against the girl, arms desperately reaching around her, pulling her closer. Her nose buries itself in the base of her neck like it used to. So many things she's forgotten, the..the feel of her hair, the texture of her shirt- she uses it to bring her closer.

The words chop out her throat, more like a cry than speech itself. "You.. you.." She goes to form a formidable sentence, but instead sobs into her chest, body wracking with the deepest sadness she's ever felt.

Pure pain. The worst she's ever felt. Everything comes crashing back, just like that one cloudy afternoon. That horrible phone call.

That's how it is when those arms **don't** hang limply at her sides like they should; they wrap around her too in turn, pressing into her back, one against her hair and the nape of her neck.

She only cries harder.

A voice comes seemingly a forever later, time being untraceable in this 'scape. If this is a dream, it's a nightmare and bliss wrapped up into one. Her cries turn into shudders when that voice speaks. When… Marcy speaks.

"Shh, don't cry. You know I hate it when you do; I'm supposed to be the one crying.." She pauses to tilt her head up to hers. "..not you. You're too strong for this. You always were."

Somehow, words find their way into her mouth, comprehensible. "I'm not strong."

Brows crinkle just like.. just like they used to-god everything she does is exactly the same, not a beat different. It's _her._ "You are the strongest person I've ever known, Bonnie."

She closes her eyes and murmurs, "Say my name again. P-Please."

"Bonnie?"

She nods, invisible tears coming down her cheeks again; they feel there, but somehow they're not.

Thin, calloused fingers interlace with hers and her stomach churns. It's too surreal, it hurts too much to be here, it… it. That feeling rises in her throat, hands clenching tighter until the material starts to wrinkle. It builds up, chest feeling like it's going to explode; it does.

She sees it coming and lets it out. It's her only chance.

"Why did you leave me!" Clenched fists pound against her chest in every emotion under the sun. "Why! W-WHY! I couldn't t-tell you. I never had the chance to tell you! We could've… we could've been more!" The blows eventually turn into one hard shove, but Marceline doesn't budge except for few steps back from the momentum.

"You left me alone, without my best friend in the world!"

She looks through blurry vision at the girl. Every question she's dreamed, wanted, ever wanted to ask. It's her only chance, yet all she feels is anger.

Marceline takes one slow step forward and grabs her fists, forcing her to meet her eyes. And in that cool, comforting gaze she finds everything.

"I'm sorry."

Her chest feels empty without anymore fire. In a sudden swoop the sky darkens, the grass no longer tickling her legs but scratching them. She gasps and looks to Marceline- to find her clothes torn and ragged, blood trickling down one side of her forehead. It's a mild version of what it truly looked like _then_.

Even the mild version makes her stomach churn in horror.

She frowns and holds Bonnibel, sighing into her. "Why did you forget me?"

The question feels like a stab to the heart. "I was afraid, I-I didn't want to think about it anymore." She looks down. "I just forced myself to forget."

She holds her close, looking up at the raging clouds above. Now it looks like a storm in the seas but in the clouds, each one dipping and crashing into each other like waves. The tree sways violently, bases mimicking rubber. "We don't have much time. It'll be over soon."

She spares a glance over her shoulder, to which Bonnibel follows, to see that sickly familiar red truck; the truck they'd hugged in, laughed in, god even _almost kissed_ in… crunched up a couple meters away, on fire and spewing awful smoke. She glances up at the sky at the shock of lightning then back to the wreckage to see it's closer now.

Every time she tears her eyes away from the sight then returns to it, it's closer and closer.

Marceline takes her gaze, shaking her head that the horrified look in her eyes. "Shh don't focus on that. I need you for as much time that I have. Before the vault takes me away."

Bonnie presses her head to her chest, one arm around her waist, the other tugging at the hair by her ear. Marceline sighs into her, a hand over her back, the other at the nape of her neck, sending tingles just like before down the red-head's spine. It's just like when they danced at prom, feeling so much more than friends, but never saying such thoughts aloud.

It's another one of Bonnibel's many regrets.

She murmurs, letting her eyes close. "How much more time?"

"Meaning..?"

"Can I have one more song?"

Marceline laughs silently, body shaking. Blood dripping from her clothes stains the other's pink ones. "Remember that song I sang to you, but never fully finished the last verse?"

Bonnibel smiles at the memory of her in the park singing and laughing to the sound of the most beautiful guitar. "Yeah. It was the day before the…" She doesn't finish the sentence, knowing she'd loose her composure if she did.

"Sing it… for me. Just sing for me for once." Green eyes meet hers. "I've never heard you sing before."

With a thick swallow, she sings shakily like she just heard it the other day on the radio, lyrics immediately fresh in her mind.

**"And I heard your voice…"**

The wind picks up and she can smell the smoke now. Instead she inhales the unforgettable scent of her shirt, smiling despite the circumstances.

The body against hers dissipates, brushing away with the wind, but an invisible hold still holds her that way, unseen hands still tracing patterns on her back, the other running through her hair. A sudden warmth makes her open her eyes.

Black. Golden grass from the summer sways in the breeze under the light cloudy blanket, sky storm gone.

So much black. Black things on people. People wearing black.

**"As clear as day…"**

She doesn't focus on them, just the small tombstone in the ground, looking down on it. At that faded devious grin behind a curtain of black hair, eyes alit with promise. That faded picture on the grave stone. That face she'd only seen up close only heartbeats ago.

A small sheet flutters against the granite, held down by and unseen force. She picks it up; It's the lyrics of her serenade.

The serenade she received only four hours and ten minutes before it all went to hell.

**"And you told me I should concentrate…"**

She smiles for some reason, looking over the lyrics. It only widens, over each line, rereading that familiar scrawling handwriting. For a moment she feels psychotic. Why smile at your best friend's, your.. first love's... funeral? Even if it is in a fading dream, how twisted can you be?

"**It was all so strange…"**

Then when a hand taps her shoulder she looks over it with a grin. That same grin gives back, in a clean outfit, no more blood. It's the one with the leather jacket she bought her for Christmas when she was 16, the dress shirt that always made the other girls swoon and dark jeans with hightops. Ahh she could clean up nicely when she wanted to.

"This place is boring, so Imma head out." She awkwardly jerks a thumb over her shoulder.

A devious grin alights her eyes, previously dead butterflies lighting up her stomach after so long. "Let's just run around for awhile yeah? I've been boring for so long; I need to have some fun."

Without waiting for a reply she moves through the crowd, running as fast as her bare feet will carry her in the grain. She doesn't have to look over her shoulder to know the other girl is following.

She jumps in the air, does a cartwheel, anything really, feeling _alive_ for the first time in awhile. Marceline joins her, eventually chasing her until they land in the dirt in a sprawl. They laugh like there's no care in the world, until eventually it dies down. Marcy wipes a strand of red hair from her cheek.

"You got my song lyrics right?"

She nods, holding up the perfect paper. "Yup-a-doodle." The word prompts that laugh to come again, if only for a second.

"Haha dork."

"I'm your dork." Her voice cracks.

Her eyes soften and she leans down to nestle her face in her neck. "Yeah.. _my _dork."

"Marcy? I think we don't have much time left." She starts, the details slowly becoming less defined. The girl frowns.

"Will you forget me again Bonnie?"

"**And so surreal…"**

Bonnibel stares at the paper before looking up to say, "I'll make sure no one will ever forget you again." A raised brow is her response.

"Really?"

"I remember you now Marcy. I'm sorry for even forgetting you in the first place. And knowing you.." She runs a hand through her hair, letting dark strands slip through. "That's all you need."

"Okay." For a heartbeat, Bonnibel's eyes trace down to her mouth and she _really really_ considers the option of kissing her then and there. There's no consequences for such. Marcy sees it and smiles.

"I've wanted to kiss you ever since you kicked Ash in the junk." She waits for the other girl's chuckles to die down and bitter-sweetness tinges her features. "But... we can't now. I can't now. Since... we never had the chance to before. I wouldn't be the same."

"**That a ghost should be so practical…"**

She frowns. "I suppose so… I'll miss you."

"Well I gotta go. Hanging with you got dirt on my clean kicks, Banner." She smirks, getting up.

After a blink, she's gone, without trace, leaving swaying grains in her wake. So, getting up to move back n the middle of the crowd of black she blinks again-

Bonnibel jerks up in a cold sweat. The wetness trickles down her neck and her heart is racing so much its unhealthy. After a couple gulps of water and deep breathing, she's back to normal.

Red letters beside her head tell her it's 2:00am.

But she's not going back to sleep. Armed with a pad and a pencil, she writes down the copy of lyrics, burned into her memory.

* * *

"So what are you here for Bonnibel? I mean, I've known your family for awhile, but I'm still unsure to your purposes here. " The man crosses his fingers, looking up from the desk. The girl just smiles, straightening her blazer.

"Why sir, I want to do what I love." He cocks an eyebrow, asking for her to continue indirectly. "I've been working on this for almost a week now and it means more to me than you can possibly imagine."

He scoffs. "Ooh a week, so much effort. Hand it over." The paper is slid across the desk. His brows rise again, no spite in the expression unlike before.

"This… is good. Are you sure you want to work here? Music… Isn't the most reliable business."

"It's my dream." She beams at that.

"It'll be a long ride, and you might not even get where you want to be; at the top. Few truly do."

"I know that." He sighs, giving one last question.

"And it'll be a long time, getting a studio, back up singers, so much work. You have to be true. Also, Is this all? We ca't have only one song. "

"My friend wrote more than enough in her journal." Bonnibel frowns. "Why sir, this is what I want to do for the rest of my life, if that. This isn't a joking matter."

His sterns gaze tints into a slight smile. "Well, the chorus is very beautiful, if I might add."

She grins as they shake hands. "It's from an old friend." She swallows before adding, "Her dying wish."

His features soften.

Her chair scoots back as he motions her to stand.

* * *

**"Only If for one night…"**

She finishes, fingers ghosting over the keys of the piano with finality. She gets up from her seat as the stadium erupts into roars.

It's almost deafening, but on cue she knows she's done it. A whole album done with the help of Marceline's old journal. She spots Hunson grinning in the front row, tears in his eyes; it would've been impossible without him. Albums, millions of them bought, watched listen to, heck even countless interviews on the new artist under the name Princess Bubblegum, and this concert, but by god she's _done it._

Keila peeks from backstage, along with Bongo and Guy. It was hard finding them all, but she did it. Brought them back together for this one album. Making her way to the top of the charts, going platinum was near impossible also, but she did it.

She winks at Keila and on cue; they pull the levers to drop thousands of pieces of golden glitter on the roaring crowd. Marceline always loved gold, second to red. Hundreds of thousands of faces in the crowd look on in amazement.

She could see Marcy nodding in approval among the crowd, as corny as it may sound.

Now, there's Glitter. Gold, so much gold glitter.

Gold shinning, bright as the day and night, whether or not she knew that this gold,

Closes the vault.

So, with the scream of the MC announcing her victories,

she raises her hands to address the cheers,

and her vault feels a so much lighter.

* * *

**The song DekkaDemon was inspired by, and includes the lyrics in this chap, was "Only If For One Night" by Florence and the Machine.**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
